


Loki: Revenge of the Nerd

by Kadorienne



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, fan trailer, revenge of the nerds, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't hate Thor (the character), but the movie's moral double standard bothers me. So I made this fan trailer to try to balance it out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: Revenge of the Nerd

Loki: Revenge of the Nerd

Or DL it [here](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LokiRevengeOfTheNerd.m4v).


End file.
